The Mission
by Trinity Day
Summary: Isabel Evans is on a mission. Written as a response to the ABC challenge. KyleIsabel.


**The Mission**

**Part: 1/1**

**Summary: Isabel Evans is on a mission. Written as a response to the ABC challenge. Kyle/Isabel.**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I'm not making money. They belong to WB, Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, and a whole lot of other people who aren't me. Raise your hand if you're surprised.**

**Note: I wrote this almost three years ago, back when Roswell was just a new show. Therefore, it doesn't fit into the show's continuity very well. It is a Kyle/Isabel story, as I've already stated, so if the idea of them together repulses you, don't read. In this story, both are single and neither are lusting after anyone else.**

**This was written for the abc challenge. The idea of it was that you had to write a story where the first sentence started with a, then b, etc. When you reached z, you started going backwards. This isn't something that was meant to be taken seriously. It was just written purely for enjoyment and wasn't sent through a beta reader or anything. **

**Also, I have Support Services. That means that, if you want, you can put me on Author Alert and receive notice when other stories of mine are posted, even if you haven't paid yourself.**

**Be a friend - review when you reach the end!**

**Posted: Saturday, July 20, 2002**

Another minute slowly ticked by. Bored, Isabel stared at the clock, willing it to go faster.   
  
'Come _on_,' she thought, 'hurry up.' Drumming her fingers on her desk, Isabel sighed silently. English was, in her opinion, the most boring subject. Finally the bell rang and Isabel, along with everyone else in her class, quickly grabbed their books and bags and left the class.   
  
Gertrude Jamieson, Isabel's English teacher, called out a homework assignment to her fleeing class, earning their hatred. However, homework was not on Isabel's schedule for that night. Isabel was planning on doing something much more enjoyable than school work.   
  
Just as she reached her locker, Isabel caught sight of her prey. Kyle Valenti was heading towards her with a bunch of his jock friends. Looking at herself once in the mirror to make sure that her features were immaculate, that everything, down to her last hair, was in place, Isabel strode towards him, the confident and calculated steps of a woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it.  
  
Meanwhile, Kyle had seen Isabel's killer, hungry smile and threw a wild, desperate glance at his friends. Not noticing Kyle's lack of interest in the goddess known as Isabel Evans, they nodded at each other, smirking, as they knew that smile meant Isabel had picked out her next conquest. Only thinking with their hormones, they quickly scattered, claiming to have places to go and people to see.  
  
Panicking, Kyle looked around, but Isabel slid in smoothly beside him before he could make his escape.  
  
"Quite a game that was," she purred seductively.  
  
"R-right," Kyle stammered, unable to think of anything else to say.  
  
Smiling even more broadly, Isabel narrowed the distance between them. The look on Kyle's face was priceless, but not the one she was looking for. Unperturbed, Isabel placed her hand lightly on his arm, thrilled at the fact that he seemed to shiver at her touch.  
  
"'Valenti was the star of the game.'" She quoted the from article in the Roswell Times about the game. "Wanda's party – are you going?"  
  
Xylophone played suddenly and loudly from the nearby music room, momentarily distracting Isabel and giving Kyle a chance to think about answer.  
  
"Yes," he said, carefully watching his words.  
  
Zest was lacking from his voice and this disappointed Isabel. Zigzagging through the halls so as not to bump into anyone else, she waited for her chance.  
  
"You wouldn't rather go someplace . . . private with me?" Isabel, cornering Kyle once again, whispered huskily to him, playing with the top bottoms of his shirt absently. X-ray vision was Isabel's guess for the superpower Kyle most wanted then, at least judging by the way was looking at her. 

"With you by yourself?" Kyle repeated, his heart racing. Vainly he tried to resist her once more. "Usually I don't party privately until at least the third date," he attempted a joke.

"Then I guess I've heard wrong, because according to your exes, you've never really 'partied privately' before. Surely you'd rather be with me then at some stupid party."

Refusal was impossible for Kyle, even though his mind was screaming for it. Quivering, Kyle found his voice and agreed.

"Perfect," Isabel said, smiling triumphantly. "Okay, you can pick me up at eight."

Nodding Kyle asked where she lived. Memory being one of his many assets, Kyle knew he would remember it without having to write it down and made to leave as soon as he was given Isabel's address. Leaning closer to him, however, Isabel showed she had other plans. Kissing him slowly, but strongly, Isabel pulled away from a very stunned football player a minute later   
  
"Just a taste of what will happen tonight," she promised with a smile.  
  
"Isabel," Kyle sighed, breathlessly.  
  
Happy now that her plans were coming together perfectly, Isabel simply smiled seductively and put her finger to his lips to shush him. Giggles of triumph came close to emerging from her lips, but she firmly clamped them down. Finally, she decided Kyle wasn't going to speak, so she removed her finger.  
  
"Eight o'clock, remember. Don't be late."  
  
Caressing Kyle's face once more, Isabel turned around and left. "Be on time!" she reminded him for the final time before disappearing from his line of sight.  
  
Another boy at West Roswell High had fallen under Isabel Evans' spell.

The End  
Saturday, December 11, 1999  
Revised Saturday, July 20, 2002


End file.
